FireHydrant Titan
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**FireHydrant Titan**

**Summary:** The Titan's meet a new teenhero who makes an excellent Teen Titan, with this new girl the boys have no idea what they're getting into. Love blossoms between B.B. and the new girl. Will things wind up like the Terra incident? Read on to find out.

**FireHydrant Titan**

**Chapter 1, Soaked**

Jump City, New York; Titan's Tower 7:00pm

It was nice cool and peaceful in Jump City, except in Titans Tower where BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing video games while Raven tried to meditate. Robin happily talked to Starfire and of course they all were in the living room.

"Robin where do earth babies come from?" Starfire asked. The room went silent then BeastBoy and Cyborg broke out into laughter. "IS asking this sort of question wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No Star, it's er normal for someone to ask where babies come from," Robin said blushing and sweating.

"Ok then please do go on." Starfire said smiling.

"Err, well, ummm..." Robin was having WAY to much trouble explaining so Raven stepped in.

"Boys release sperm into your body during sex it goes into a womens egg develops normally for nine months then is born from a mothers womb." Raven explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"Err yeah what she said," Robin said blushing still but sweat no longer there.

"BeastBoy stop imagining you doing that to Raven," Cyborg wispered.

"I WAS NOT!" BeastBoy protested loudly.

"Was not what?" Robin asked.

"NOTHING!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Ok I guess," Robin said. The alarm sounded. "Titans go". Robin said as they all ran, flew, or levitated out the door.

At the crime scene Control Freak was testing out his latest remote.

"Ahh, the Teen Titans here to try to defeat me," Control Freak said.

"Uh yeah we weren't coming to explain where babies come from." BeastBoy said taunting Robin.

"BeastBoy this is not the time," Robin said.

BeastBoy just smiled and transformed into a Gorilla and lunged for Control freak. Raven lifted the cash register and hit his leg making him grab his shin and shreek. Robin took this chance to knock the remote out of his hand. Then they saw a thin tan skinned Atlantean/Hawaiian girl who stands at about 5',5", she has brown shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She wore a blue mini-shirt, blue shorts, silver braceletts on her arms, and blue boots.

"Hey give that back," Control Freak said to the Blue haired girl.

"Nah, i'd rather mess up its surcuts," She said turining her hand into water engulfing the remote having it spark a little.

"Who are you," Cyborg asked.

She lifted her head some and moved her long bangs from her eyes and said. "My names Aquamarina, I know it sounds dumb but still its what I go by".

"Hero or Villan". Robin asked.

"Just trying out the Hero thing today," Aquamarina joked.

"Ok so you slightly helped us," Raven stated missing the joke.

"Yeah I know maybe I should try to actually do something next time theres a villan". Aquamarina said.

"Hey Robin up for another shot at a new member," Cyborg asked.

"She would make a good addition to the team," Robin said thoughtfully.

"And we could have another person to keep Starfire from cooking," Cyborg said seriously although StarFire hadn't heard him.

"Umm excuse me but if your planning stuff for me to do you might want my interests in there to," Aquamarina said flatly.

"Oh right," Robin said.

"Uhuh". Aquamarina said sarcastically.

"Well what do you say, would you like to join our team?" Robin asked.

"Will I be able to get out of school," Aquamarina asked.

"Yeah," BeastBoy responded.

"I'm in!" Aquamarina said in a serious tone.

"Hello new friend," Starfire said hugging Aquamarina.

"Hi," Aquamarina said.

"Dude how can you breath?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm made up of more water than the average human," Aquamarina answered in a bored tone.

Jump City, New York; Titan's Tower 9:00pm

"Ok so do you sleep in any kind of strange thing as a bed," Robin asked with a clip board in hand.

"Well I used to sleep in the bathtub at my old place, 'cause i'd change into water at night sometimes" Aquamarina said.

"Ok so get you a giant fish tank," Robin said.

"Naah, maybe a personal swimming pool, big enough for me to swim atleast 1/2 a lap, and wide enough for me to swim 1/3 of a lap. You can add a water proof temperature adjuster in it, a cleaning filter, a small dresser, some swim toys, okay I was kidding about the swim toys. But seriously I want an inflatable chair in their." Aquamarina said.

"Fine by me, Cyborg can you build a swimming pool in Aquamarinas room". Robin asked.

"Yeah I'll get to work on it tomorrow its late". Cyborg said walking towards his room to recharge.

"Well I guess you'll be sleeping in the bathtub," Robin said to Aquamarina.

"Ok," She answered shrugging, and walked into the bathroom plugging the drain and laying down for the next day.

_to be continued_


End file.
